Malicious entities on a computer network may jeopardize the security, health, or privacy of a computer/user that participates in the ecosystem. Most commonly, malicious entities manifest as internet websites (or features/aspects thereof)—but malicious points of presence may also be other client computers, networked devices such as web cams or printers, peer-to-peer nodes such as those used in Tor or BitTorrent, anonymizers, applications installed on mobile phones and so forth. Malicious websites can be used to malware, viruses, spyware, spam, pharming and/or phishing activity. Some malicious websites may employ manipulative tactics or techniques to extract sensitive information about a user. Other malicious websites may gain access to a user's computer and collect sensitive information located on the computer. The collected information may then be used for various purposes, including to generate money.